


Why Evil Tastes So Good

by Peoniez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoniez/pseuds/Peoniez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - After curse is broken. Because Emma is so OC she was renamed to Briella to avoid confusion. Regina's dark tendencies are dangerously ignited when she falls for a young girl saturated in innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Sufferings

Regina refrained from licking her lips as she watched Briella chat with Ruby at the counter of Granny’s. She was wearing a floral patterned skirt landing mid thigh that kept deliciously shifting as she leaned forward on her stool. With her long hair swept up in a high bun and the racer back cut of the black tank, Regina had a wonderful view of the girl’s back. Regina was forced to order an out-of-character third cup of coffee to disguise her elongated stay.

Briella has been venturing out more and more lately ever since the curse broke and she found out snow was her mother. Regina has always been forced to admire Briella’s beauty from afar since the girl remained hidden away in her one bedroom where she edited the town’s newspaper weekly for the past 28 years. Briella-spottings were always spontaneous and, sadly, exciting to Regina’s years of stifling routine. How seeing Briella on her way into the grocery store, or glances of her walking her dog along the water, safely far enough away where she was sure not to have to run into anyone, became the highlight of Regina’s weeks shamed her to no end, 

Now that the curse has been broken, Snow has been struggling to get closer to the daughter she didn't know was living under her nose. Snow is still distressed that she has been living in the same town as her daughter and knows nothing about her. Sometimes it seems like Snow’s natural social demeanor has been good for Briella, like now, when she is actually out in pubic having a cup of coffee. Other times it has become too much for the anxiety ridden girl and she has locked herself back into her tiny apartment by the water for a week without answering the door or picking up the phone. 

Snow and Regina have reconciled, at first in the name of the good of the town, but eventually it has turned into mutual understanding. Regina has recently been finding it difficult to hold up her end of the conversation since all Snow wants to talk about is how to help her daughter break free of her self imposed prison, forcing Regina to remember what had done to young girls in her dark prison cells, and then thinking about what she would do to Briella if she ever ran into her in a dark prison cell.

“So how long have you had feelings for my daughter?” Snow quietly slid onto the bench opposite Regina startling her from her private staring.  
Regina fixed her face with a scowl before rolling off her tongue, “Whatever are you talking about dear?”  
“Oh please Regina, it is written plain as day on your face every time you look at her. This is not the first time I have noticed it, but it is the first time I have been comfortable enough to talk to you about it.” Snow folded her hands together on the table and smiled warmly.  
Regina blinked once, twice and then curled her lip up. “Perhaps you should worry more about why your daughter wants nothing to do with you then pathetically trying to create fictional fantasies to distract yourself.” She rose as gracefully from the diner booth as she would a throne, fixed Snow with one last scowl and then marched out of the diner. 

~ ~ ~

Regina was pushing a cart down the isle of the grocery store when she saw a familiar mane of wavy blonde hair ahead of her in the produce section. Briella was examining the tomato section thoroughly. Regina watched as Mr. Almacher walked up to make his tomato selection, which caused Briella to quickly step away. This was the first time that Regina has ever seen Briella out attempting to shop herself.  
In the past it was clear that Briella always made her grocery shopping orders online from the safety of her home and simply stopped in the store to pick up her preselected and bagged items.  
Perhaps Snow was really was helping the girl break out of her hermit tendencies.  
Now Briella was making her way around the other areas of the produce section while keeping a watchful eye over Mr. Almacher, who simply grabbed the first decent looking tomato in front of him, bagged the item and walked away. Once Briella was certain that he was not coming back, she again made her way back to the tomatoes to continue staring at the selections. Regina chuckled a bit at how skittish the girl still was but still understood the progress she has made by not only coming to the market to complete her own shopping, but by returning to her not yet completed task instead of abandoning it all together.  
Before she knew it, Regina was pushing her own cart towards the tomatoes hoping to relieve the girl of this daunting task.  
She made sure to stand far enough away from Briella that she wouldn't feel imposed upon, but close enough that no one else would hear their conversation and gently asked, “tomatoes troubling you Dear?” Regina was ashamed to admit to herself that her heart was slightly overworking itself for the first time she has had the opportunity to even talk to the girl that has captivated her for all these years.  
Startled Briella started to back away with her head down but seemed to be fighting her urge to run rather well as she stopped herself only a few feet away. Slowly Briella raised her eyes and Regina could see the beginning of panic swirling in those rich emerald eyes.  
“I….I need a tomato.” And then it was all desperation all over her face. Like Regina was sent from the heavens themselves to save her from this awful challenge life has thrown at her.  
And all Regina wanted to do in that very moment was save her. Her normal judgmental and critical retort, that would have had any average person running with their tale between their legs, was no where to be found.  
“Yes well, may I be of assistance?” Regina smiled as invitingly as she knew how and waited patiently for they girl to reply. She seemed to be debating whether she should actually run now, or just let Regina help her so that she could run after.  
“My mom is coming for dinner. There’s to be a salad and I need a tomato.” And shockingly Briella took a step closer. A step closer to the tomatoes and, to her delight, a step closer to Regina.  
“Well in that case let us make sure we can get the best tomato here, shall we?” Regina held out her arm, inviting the girl to take the last step that would bring her back in front of the tomatoes and right next to her.  
But Briella remained where she was, looking Regina up and down as if deciding whether she was capable of murdering her in the produce section of the market or not. Finally, “I like your dress.”  
Regina stopped breathing momentarily and her eyebrow shot up in delightful shock. She had to actually look down because she could not remember which one she was wearing at the moment. If she was being honest, she couldn't remember a lot about anything at this moment. But it was her grey tweed sleeveless dress that hugged her in all the right places she was wearing and a skinny black belt to break up the long curved column of grey.  
Pleased that Briella was appraising her appearance at all, Regina took the time to appreciate Briella’s attire. It was never the designer labels that Regina proudly adorned, but Briella had always managed to look more individualized then most others in town, which always intrigued Regina since it was clear Briella mostly dressed for herself.  
Today was no different, with Briella in a nice pair of skinny black jeans, a simple white T-shirt that had the words ‘Rock, Paper, Scissors’ in bold across the front. Her hair was left down in their natural waves that Regina has come to enjoy watching sway at her waist.  
Regina smirked slightly and leaned ever so slightly in toward the girl to reply, “Thank you dear, and I approve of the fit of those jeans you are wearing.” She knew she was certainly pushing her luck but conversations with Briella were not easily come by and she just had to test those enticing waters.  
Briella stood stock still for a few moments, if it was the lack of distance between Regina and herself or the comment that had her on edge, Regina could not tell. Finally Briella turned her head to face Regina bringing their faces far closer then Regina ever thought would happen, looked her straight in the eye and said, “well the fit certainly isn’t for my benefit,” and then busied herself with the tomatoes immediately in front of her.  
Regina’s eyes widen almost comically and she faltered in any reply. Instead, she simply proceeded to help Briella pick out a tomato.

~ ~ ~

“So I hear you helped my daughter pick out a tomato?” Regina sighed as Snow once again slid onto the bench of her solo booth.  
“She looked like she had never seen a tomato before. I was slightly embarrassed for her really.” Regina took a sip of her coffee to busy her mouth and hands and hopefully help escape what she was worried was about to come out of this conversation.  
Snow took a few minutes to just watch the former queen, demonstrating that Regina was not the only royal taught on how to allow well timed pauses to intimidate others. Which only allowed Regina time to relive, for the one millionth time, the fractional flirting she shared with Briella.  
“And that face right there is how I know I am right about your feelings for my daughter regardless of what you ever say to me. I am not going to drop this, so you might as well just talk to me about this.”  
Regina considered Snow for about twenty seconds before she replied, “You are delusional.”  
and went back to busying herself with her coffee.  
Leaning across the table Snow rushed on in an hushed voice, “She told me what you two talked about.” And now it was Snow’s turn to smirk while Regina looked dumb struck for the first time in years.


	2. Bitter Baited

Regina managed to brush Snow off as well as she could, given the current condition her scattered thoughts left her in. It was by no means an adequate rebuttal in her own opinion, but she was satisfied with anything that could quickly remove her from that increasingly uncomfortable situation. 

As she walked down the street, in a hurry to find solace in her mansion, she began to contemplate what she had just learned in the diner. So the girl was talking to her mother about it. This would definitely require a different approach then. She could not have Snow White going around knowing all the ways Regina was going to try and slowly, so very slowly, woo Briella. 

It was a plan that she had come up with after she had gone home that night from the grocery store. Tumbler of cider in hand, she had gone over the conversation over and over again. First in shock that it had even happened, then in critique to ensure there was not more she could have said to further her cause, and finally in amusement because it was indeed a rather telling moment they shared. It was, at that moment, that she had decided there was more to this girl then her self-imposed hermitry and luxurious hair. If those attributes alone had caught Regina’s eye over the years, the idea of there being so much more excited her to no end. She knew that this was going to be a long road, that patience, something Regina normally did not have or require, was going to be unquestionably necessary. 

But now that Snow was aware of what was going on, she would have to rethink how she was going to accomplish this without Snow’s involvement. The last thing she wanted was Snow knowing her every move, commenting on her ever move, thinking about Snow while she was making her move. 

Now all she can think about is Briella, sitting at her small kitchen table, pushing around the salad she had worked so hard to make for her mother, while Snow fires question after question desperate to draw out the answers she wanted from the girl. Answers that she used, just moments before, to try and push Regina into confessing feelings that she will vehemently deny have been residing in her heart for years now, to anyone that had the balls to ask.

Snow must have just about died from how picturesque the whole thing was - mother and daughter practically having an adolescent conversation about getting hit on the in the super market and how she should handle the information. And of course Snow would give her daughter tips on how to win true love’s hand, because anyone who even smiles at you too long must be your true love in Snow’s world. 

And that thought had her stopping dead in her tracks and sucking in an abrupt breath in shock. Briella was talking to her mother about their conversation. If she was not receptive to Regina’s advances she would have never brought it up. She would have been too embarrassed to share that information with anyone, especially her overly excitable mother. On top of that, if Briella had expressed any negative reaction to their flirting, Snow would have lead the conversation between Regina and herself earlier with much harsher words, warning her away from her sweet, vulnerable daughter. 

Snow instead was trying to get a read on Regina. Attempting to see if there really was the possibility that Regina was interested in her daughter. Probably in an attempt to protect Briella if there was nothing there. To spare her already emotionally raw daughter’s inevitable embarrassment and hurt. 

And Regina had played right into her hand. Her mind’s obsession with Briella had her normally keen sense of observational skills lacking, and Regina had given Snow all the answers she wanted. Of course Regina’s weak attempts to dismiss the conversation and her recent fleeing confirmed Snow’s already observed speculations. 

Because if Regina had truly no feelings for the girl, if she had been able to focus on what was really going on, instead of imagining what Briella’s hair would feel like between her fingers before she gripped it at the root to force her head back and accept Regina’s kiss, she would have seen right through Snow’s strategic attack. She would have simply denied the suggestion with a small but geniune chuckle, and probably insulted the girl while she was at it, to show Snow Briella could never measure up to a suitable partner for Regina.

Regina slowly started her journey back home again, mind racing about how she had truly just tipped her hand to the last person in town she would want knowing what resided in her heart. She was now going to have to abandon all thoughts on any plans she was about to put in place. Snow would certainly overwhelm the girl if Regina did continue making any advances, and Briella would wind up simply running in the opposite direction -which of course is not how Regina’s plan was going to end up. 

No, she would lie low for now. Wait for Snow to think that perhaps Regina was telling the truth after all. Then, and only then, would Regina gather her troops, so to speak, and re-organize all attempts at executing this plan to woo Briella over. 

Pleased with this new plan of attack, or non attack, Regina felt more at ease than she had in days. The small ache that had started to develop in the middle of her shoulder blades began to get some relief when her muscles gave up their clenched posture. She felt her heart start to settle back into it’s rightful place which was slightly lower than where it had been uncomfortably nestled for days now.

A bath sounded absolutely perfect at this moment and a small smile crept its way up her lip as she turned down her block pleased with having something to do to occupy her time once she arrived home. Because now she had a different plan - one she was far more familiar with. A plan to do nothing. She would continue on as she has been for years and wait until all of this nonsense with Snow disappeared, because honestly, the plan she had come concocted the other night between glasses of cider had been scaring her more then she could even admit to herself until she no longer had to actually go through with it. Not for a long while anyway. And the comfort she found in this time of reprieve, she was ready to immerse herself in. Just like she was about to do with her luxuriously scented bath water. 

And just as soon as she was feeling more relaxed and at ease with the direction her life was taking she was forced to stop dead in her tracks for the second time during this trek back home. Because there, sitting on the curb in front of her home was Briella.


	3. Pitted Pie

Regina made a conscious effort to dissolve the magic she could feel bubbling under her skin. It was a natural defense her body initiated whenever she was shocked by fear. Because she rarely feared anything, logically that emotion could only indicate life ending circumstances. But today, there was no threat oh her life. Just a girl sitting on her curb.

Her back was curled forward over a book she was trying as hard as she could to hide herself behind. 

Today she was wearing a rather smart pair of leather leggings and a grey pull over sweater that Regina could swear was tailored to fit her upper body perfectly. Her wavy locks were pulled into a thick side braid that hung over her shoulder and across her chest accented her blonde nicely against the darker colors of her outfit. 

Before Briella could notice Regina’s falter in step upon the notice of her presence, Regina forced her feet to start moving again.

As her steps grew closer, Regina was sure the sound of her heals on the pavement would have alerted just about anyone of her impending arrival, but it seemed Briella was so engrossed in her reading, that even the former queen’s authoritative stride did not break her concentration. 

“Whatever do I owe this pleasant surprise?” Regina could not help the words spilling out of her mouth. Never before had she ever allowed any speech to commence without knowing exactly what she was going to say or where she was going to allow the conversation to go. But it seemed with Briella, she was doomed to fumble on pleasantries dripping with flirtatious banter. If you count their one and only conversation as any indicator of course.

Briella jumped at the sound of Regina’s voice, almost dropping her book and sliding off the curb.  
“Uh,” she cleared her throat, no doubt raw from lack of use. The girl was looking up at Regina with a mixture of clear fearful hesitation and something else she could not quite place just yet. Regina could practically see Briella forcing the words past her lips, “I wanted to thank you for your help the other day.” Having successfully gotten that statement out of the way Briella stood from her crouched position on the curb to face Regina. She was gripping her book with such tension Regina was tempted to cover her hands with her own to help relax her. But she kew that would only make matters worse.

“Oh dear, there is absolutely no need. How did your salad turn out then?” Regina normally wouldn't give anyone in this town the time of day to talk about salad. She would not give them the time of day to talk about most things. But she didn't want Briella to leave anytime soon, and the smile the question brought to the girl’s face was making Regina’s stomach warm, ever so slightly. 

“Oh Snow liked it very much. She said it was the best salad she ever had,” Briella frowned slightly in a quick moment of thought, “which I am sure is not true.” And just as quick as that frown appeared, it disappear, “but that was till a very nice thing to say.” 

Regina could not help but find herself smiling back at the girl. “While Snow has demonstrated the ability to show social niceties, I am quite sure your salad was up to standards.”  
At this the girl rolled back on her heals obviously pleased that Regina thought she could make a good salad. She was still smiling but the book in her hands was starting to be worried a bit aggressively, reflecting just how nervous the girl probably was. Regina was pretty sure Briella would bolt momentarily, now that her gratitude was shown, and Regina just could not allow it.

“Why don’t you come in. I was just about to make some coffee and enjoy a piece of pie I made this morning, won’t you join me?” Of course none of this was true. Regina hardly ever ate sweets during the day, but if her obsessive tendencies towards Briella’s comings and goings over the years had taught her anything, it was that she certainly enjoyed herself some baked goods. 

Briella was not accustomed to being social. As she spent most of her years closed off from others, it was clear that she had not developed an average ability to hide one’s emotions easily. While most people could not hide their overly strong emotions, and Regina could hide every single emotion she has ever experienced, but Briella could not hide a single one. Her face was an open book and Regina loved it.

It was clear she was struggling between wanting to relieve herself of this rather difficult social situation she has gotten into, and her nagging temptation towards the baked goods. 

Briella was sure that her years of store bought pastries could not measure up to Regina’s home made ones and this idea was seriously overshadowing her desire to get back home quickly where she could be comfortably by herself again.

The mayor was watching this entire inner struggle as it flashed across the girl’s face and was growing more and more excited as it was clear that the probability of Briella following her into her home was very high. Realizing that the girl just needed a little more of a push, she decided not to give her any more of an opportunity to decline her invitation and simple walked past her and through the entrance of the pathway towards the mansion. She tossed back over her shoulder as casually as she could muster, “come along, dear, that pie won’t eat itself.”

Within seconds Regina could hear the blonde rush to catch up to the mayor up the pathway and was very pleased to find her following directly behind her when she turned the key to her home.

It was while she watched Briella thoroughly enjoying a slice of Regina’s apple pie across the kitchen isle, that she realized she had been going about this all the wrong way. The girl was, skittish, nervous, anxiety ridden and shy. Of course, given the opportunity, Briella would almost certainly always choose her own company in the quiet of her little apartment over any other option. So there would be no choice to make - Regina would simply, and kindly of course, instruct Briella as to what they were going to do.

The former queen folded her hands together under her chin and felt the beginning of a true smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. This was something Regina was far more comfortable with. Ordering people around and getting what she wanted in the end. With the clarity of direction Regina had now gained, her focus slid to the young girl sitting across from her. 

She felt her heart skip a beat as she watch those plump lips engulf another peace of the pie and wipe her fork clean as she dragged it back out. Regina’s lips parted when the sound of Briella’s hummed approval drifted across the kitchen like the purr of a kitten and her tongue darted out to capture a rogue crumb at the corner of her mouth. 

Of course, if she could actually convince the girl to begin a relationship with her, she knew she would have to take it, oh so slow, but in moments like this, when Briella looked like she was staring in an adult movie about seducing someone with pie, Regina was not sure she would be able to restrain herself for very long.


	4. Sweet Chills

And so this is how the next three weeks progressed. Regina would call Briella and request a companion for mundane activities, like grocery shopping, or to drop paperwork off for the board of Storybook Hospital. Or in one instance, when Regina showed up at the girl’s apartment unannounced, requesting someone to show her a good path to take by the water if someone wanted a decent stroll. Of course, being the mayor, Regina knew all there was to know about Storybrooke. There was no need for a guide, but the girl accepted almost excitedly, eager to show someone something they didn't know. 

It always started the same, with Briella quietly maintaining a physical distance from Regina, unsure of how she should act or what to say. But the former queen, who was well practiced in making others feel at ease, quickly drew the girl into a flowing conversation and Briella always wound up standing closer to Regina then an acquaintance should. Regina made sure to keep things light - never to talk about anything to serious or intrusive. She wanted to build a trust with Briella before she even attempted to hint at anything more. 

Until one afternoon, when Regina’s cell rang while she was at the office. The day had been an utter disaster, and she was completely exacerbated with the incompetence she was forced to interact with on a daily basis, so who could blame her for growling into the phone, “Yes, what is it now.” And she immediately blamed her own self when she recognized the voice on the other end.

“Uh…Re-regina?” 

“Briella?! What’s wrong? What has happened?” Regina stood abruptly from her desk - ready to bolt to whatever location Briella was about to disclose. The girl had never once called her in the past three weeks they had been enjoying each other’s company. It was always Regina who reached out. So whatever it was that had the girl desperate enough to ring her, had worry coursing through the former queens body and her finger tips tingling with powerful magic ready to emerge at the first sign of trouble. 

“I…I was just wondering…” The sigh Regina could hear through her end of the phone had her sitting down once more in relief. 

There was no emergency. There was no fear or need in Briella’s voice - only a slightly elevated version of what Regina has come to recognize as the beginning of a question Briella was not too sure she should be asking. 

“Yes, dear?” Regina knew how to help the girl along without pushing too hard. She was shaking out her hands as they had started to spark a bit and attempting to retract the adrenaline fueled magic that was still spreading down her arms. 

“I wanted to see if you were available this afternoon? But I understand if you are busy. It sounded like you were busy, like I disturbed you earlier.” The last part came out in a rush, she wanted Regina to know that she didn’t expect her to want to spend the time with her at all.

“Oh I do apologize for how I answered the phone. Quite rude of me, dear. Working with idiots on a daily basis sometimes gets the better of me. Of course I am available. What was it you had in mind?” Although Regina was sure to handle the girl herself delicately, she also made sure the girl knew who she was. The former queen was not an overly pleasant person to others, as most in town already knew of course. As everyone in the town had known her in the Enchanted forest as the Evil Queen, Briella had lived her entire life here in Storybrooke under the curse, and was not overly familiar with the mayor’s volatile nature.

Regina could practical see the girl smiling through the phone, “Well I fancied a bit of ice cream before the season turned too cold. I have never had ice cream at Granny’s before…” The mayor’s smile was unavoidable at this point. She was being called for ice cream - just when she didn’t think Briella could be any sweeter then she already was. 

“Hmmmm, while I would love to fulfill all of your desires, dear, would that not ruin your appetite for dinner?” She was leaning back in her chair at this point, already feeling more relaxed just from this short interaction with the girl. And being able to loosen the tight grip she has had to maintain on herself the past few weeks, by allowing a bit of flirtatious teasing, felt so good. 

There was a small chuckle before, “I was pretty much planning on that being my dinner.”

This had Regina’s back rising up once more. She had never considered whether Briella took very good care of herself, she had always assumed that Snow would ensure of that, now that she knew she had a daughter to look after.

“Briella, there is no way on earth I would allow you to have ice cream and consider that a meal.” Now her authoritative side was showing just a bit and to be honest, she did not care to rein it in yet. 

The pause that followed should have worried the former queen about pushing too hard, but she was not about to back down when it came to the girl’s well being. 

“Well then.” That did not sound hesitant or shy at all. “I don't see how there is anything that you can do about it. I’ll be enjoying my ice cream this evening. I hope you are enjoying your dinner. At home.” And then there was a dial tone and one slightly shocked Regina staring at her now disconnected phone. 

The mayor could only appreciate the fact that the girl was actually standing up to some one for about thirty seconds before her royal pride and controlling tendencies overcame her. While Briella’s sweet and innocent nature sparked Regina’s dark inner needs, her stubbornness seems to be igniting the mayor’s need to show everyone just who was in charge. 

A quick call to the diner with some curt orders and perhaps even a few threats, ensured that one Briella Swan would not be getting any ice cream this evening before she at least had a salad. 

 

As a Queen, Regina always ensured that when she was making a power move, she was visibly present to further drive her message with whomever she was knocking down a few pegs. And while this power move was over something as trivial as ice cream, the former queen did not let old habits die as easily as others. 

So there she was, striding confidently into the diner just in time to see Ruby trying to explain why she could not fulfill the order for ice cream Briella had just requested. 

Regina slid onto the bench opposite Briella with a smug grin on her face. “Because you are cute I will over look the fact that you did, indeed, hang up on me dear, but I thought you should know - there is a great deal I can do about what you order in this diner.”

Ruby had escaped quietly as Regina was taking her seat leaving the two alone to fight it out.  
Briella had her mouth open in shock while Ruby was telling her how the mayor had called earlier and instructed that she had to have had an actual meal before order dessert. But after the mayor’s arrival and sassy comment, she huffed out an annoyed breath while crossing her arms over her chest in stubborn resolve. 

“I apologize,” Briella growled out, her cheeks coloring slightly.

Regina was riding her high at this point, and could not help the smile gracing her face that showed her teeth and had a suggestive glint in her eye. “No need to apologize, dear. You have not been around town often enough to know -“ 

“You misunderstand,” Briella interrupted. “I apologize for not being clearer, earlier on the phone, when I had un-invited you to join me this evening.” Briella was clearly unused to being challenged like this. While everyone else in town remembered how easily a massacre could be started with Regina, all Briella knew was when she wanted ice cream - she ate ice cream.

“Well, well, well.” Regina was now leaning forward in the booth attempting to fill Briella’s vision with her hardened expression. “I don’t know if sparring with me is your way of foreplay, Briella,” Regina waited a moment and watched the girl’s eyebrows shoot into her hair line and the color that had started to tickle her cheekbones from anger, spread rapidly across her face. Dropping an octave, the former queen curled the corner of her mouth, “But it is one of my favorites.” And then she leaned back and waited for a response.


	5. Fight or Flight

And she waited, for Regina would swear the girl was frozen if it was not for the range of emotions flashing across her face. First was shock of course, because this was obviously Briella’s first experience with being pursued so openly. Followed closely by outrage and embarrassment, having spent the entire afternoon with a burning anger in her stomach from this woman, who in one sentence turned that burning anger into arousal. 

And thank god for Briella’s open book face because there it was splayed across her features, the girl’s arousal. And damned if it didn’t spike the former queens own hunger that had been laying low within her core for the past three weeks. Briella had yet to be able to tear her gaze away from Regina’s, even though she was desperate for relief. This was not something she had ever had to deal with and although they had tiny moments of playful flirting, she never really thought the mayor could have any interest in her other then someone to fill time with.

Briella’s heart was hammering in her chest and she was at a complete loss for what to say, what to do, anything. She just stared at Regina with her wide eye’s and slightly parted lips, which did nothing to minimize the former queens arousal. The mayor was licking her lips now, forcing the girl’s eyes to break away from her own and watch the tip of her tongue trace her bottom lip.

“Briella.” Regina’s voice was unthinkably low now, heavy with her own need. Her own eyes were having difficulty in choosing between the blonde’s parted lips, and her green eyes darker then the mayor had ever seen them.

“Yes?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. She struggled to even push that one word past her lips.

Regina cleared her throat and continued, “What would you like to order for dinner, dear?.” While the air was still thick and the form queen’s head was still a bit foggy, she knew she had to get a grip on herself. She knew if she continued to allowed her body to lead her actions, she would wind up lunging across the table separating the two women and taking what she has been wanting for years. 

Briella’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. What the heck was she talking about dinner for? She had just simultaneously terrified and enthralled her in the booth of a diner and she was asking about dinner orders?

“I….you…” she couldn’t get it together. She raised her hand push her hair back away from her face in, what Regina recognized, as an attempt to gather her thoughts. But this time it wasn’t working for her. She couldn't shake this feeling that were clouding her mind, that made her feel so frustrated and delicious at the same time. Her gaze dropped to the table top while she traced the pattern with a finger that had recently been painted red. 

The former queen enjoyed red on the girl. It was an intriguing combination, the color of passion mixed with a girl saturated in innocence. But this line of thought was certainly not going to help her quell the hunger this Briella’s presence ignited in her. Like a starved lion, Regina knew there was a very thin line of control she had on her animistic sexuality that wanted to devour this girl. Her magic was buzzing under her skin wight the struggle of control she was waging within.

Finally, Briella huffed out a sigh that seemed to deflate her body a bit as her shoulders sagged down. She was now gripping the edge of the table closest to her like she trying anchor herself to the spot.

“Regina, I - I really want to run.” And her eyes were pleading as they met the former queen’s. But regina could not ask for a more delicious meal to be laid out in front of her. Desperate and vulnerable was the former queen’s favorite indulgence. And while, in the past, she would be throbbing with victory and anticipation, her years in storybook had tamed the mayor. At least that was what she told herself when she reached across the table to lay her hand over Briella’s to still her tension and comfort her fear. 

“I know. I am very happy you are not.” And her voice was softer then before. Her need to dissolve the girl’s discomfort palpable on her tongue. And when the girl offered a small smile in response, she knew that it was not Storybrooke alone that was tamed Regina’s blackened heart.


	6. Taste of Victory

They both pushed around their salad’s in a pretense of eating. Neither could consider ordering anything heavier then that, and still they struggled to stomach the lettuce. Briella was drowning in anxiety. While she had come to be comfortable with Regina’s presence, her increasing desire to please the older woman forces her to examine her ever move whenever they are together. And with the sudden turn of events this evening in the diner, Briella was at a loss. 

“Briella?” Regina had been observing the girl for the last 20 minutes. She hadn’t taken one bite the entire time and had been avoiding eye contact rather successfully. While the former queen could recognize when someone was attracted to her, she still worried that perhaps she was forcing the girl’s hand. 

“Yes?” Her voice was small. Not quiet but far smaller then Regina could ever remember it being and this bothered the mayor. But still her eyes remained downcast, and there was no way the older woman was going to be able to accurately read the situation without seeing the girl’s eyes. While Briella was not always the most forthcoming with her answers, Regina could always get the answers she wanted from her eyes.

“Look at me, dear.” A simple, soft demand had the blonde raising her head immediately. There, clear as day, was hesitation and oh, so much doubt. This was new and Regina had no idea where is was coming from. Offering a small smile, “am I making you uncomfortable? Would you like me to leave you alone?” Of course Regina did not want to hear the answer to this. She would love to continue on as though nothing had changed between the two. But she knew that if she was going to push on with the new direction this relationship was taking, she had to know that the girl was a willing participant. 

There was an unexpected chuckle across the table that had Regina raising her eyebrow in question. “Of course you make me uncomfortable, Regina. My own mother makes me uncomfortable. But I would never ask you to leave me alone.” 

Out came a breath Regina did not know she was holding. Relief flooded her system neutralizing the panic she didn't know had been slowly rising since they ordered their meals.   
“Well that’s good then. Perhaps we should decide how we would like to proceed?” It was a rather delicate situation - trying to iron out the details of a relationship you weren’t sure you were in, all without letting on who you really feel, before the confirmation of mutual agreement. 

Blinking. That was the answer Regina got from Briella. Just a series of rapid blinking and absolutely no movement otherwise. It was clear she would need to bit a more detailed. Regina shook her head slightly in thought. The girl probably had no idea what she was referring to.   
“This,” Regina motioned between them to illustrate. “What would you like see happen between us?” This was hard. The former queen was not used to weighing the opinions of others when it came to her desires. She had always simply stated her intentions and then either acted on them if the other party agreed, or easily walked away if they did not. It was never of any real consequence to her before. But now she found herself waiting anxiously for Briella’s answer. 

The girl sighed and leaned back against the booth. “I really don't know, Im not sure what is suppose to happen.” She knew that she liked how she felt around the Mayor. How she could feel more at ease with her then she ever did with anyone and in the same moment the former queen could excite her like nothing else. But she hardly had any experience being social in general, never mind in a romantic context. 

Now it was Regina’s turn to sigh and brush at the hair by her ear. It was silly to think the girl was going to offer any help or insight with this. She had to remind herself that she vowed from the beginning to steer the direction of this relationship. It was what she was comfortable with, and she was damn good at being a leader. Hell, she was damn good at being the dominator, and if she was being honest with herself, that was exactly what she wanted from this relationship. It was what attracted her to the girl in the first place. Her incense, her timid nature - it all made for the best kind of lover for Regina. Submissive. 

“Alright dear. There are a few different ways this could go.” Regina reached across the table to hold the girls hand. “We could decide you are not ready for anything more than a friendship and continue on as we have, staying as platonic as possible.” She started rubbing small circles with her thumb across the back of Briella’s hand. “We could decide you aren't ready for anything more than a friendship, but would not be comfortable staying friends therefor limiting our interactions to smiles and waves on the street.” The circles continued, causing very small palpitations to start in the girl’s chest. “Or, we could decide we are interested enough in each other to pursue a possible future in a relationship.” Dark eyes bore into green across the table as the former queen tilted her head forward intensifying her gaze and lowered her voice an active to drive home her message. “I, for one, vote for option number three. My interest in you by far qualifies as ‘enough’.” A smirk graced the Mayor’s lips as a blush colored Briella’s cheeks. “Unfortunately, that leaves you as the decision maker in this crossroad.” 

While her hand was still being caressed by Regina as it laid on the diner tabletop, Briella was overly effected by the Mayor’s antics. When it was just her voice change, or a look, the girl could handle the hitch in her breathing and the racing of her heart. But all of this at once, and the touching - she was finding it beyond difficult to figure out how to exist, never mind how to answer this beauty-and-beast-in-one casually sitting across from her.

Although Regina thought she had control over this conversation, the girl’s reaction to their hand holding was causing it’s own effects on the older woman. She was still coming down from her lust high early, so it was fairly easy for her body to stir back to life in response to the girl’s obvious enjoyment.

Briella suddenly looked up at Regina with such concern in her eyes it had the Mayor stilling her movements agains the girl’s hand. “I - I don't want to stop seeing you.” Some of what Regina had been suggesting finally registered with Briella and the thought of stopping what had quickly become the most important thing in her world panicked the girl slightly. 

A toothy smile slowly spread across the former queen’s face as she started to taste victory in the air. “Well dear,” Her thumb continued it’s sweet torment against the girl’s skin, this time with more purpose. “I do not want to stop seeing you either. In fact, I would very much enjoy perhaps seeing you under a more intimate context. A date sounds lovely, does it not?”

“Uh, a date? I don’t…I’ve never…” She was trying to pull her hand away but Regina knew it was not because she didn't want to be touched. It was because they were treading in uncharted territory and the only mode of defense that Briella knew was retreat. But Regina was not going to allow a retreat for anything other then a genuine desire for distance. So she held tight to the smaller hand in her’s and even pulled it closer to her across the table. 

“I know you are afraid, dear. I am not without my own hesitations. But I will not allow my need to protect myself, keep me from you. Why don't we work on the same for you, hmm?” She raised the smaller hand slowly, giving enough time to make her intentions clear. And the Regina knew exactly when those intentions were understood by the quiet gasp that rang clear across the booth. But when the mayor’s lips made contact with the girl’s hand and hesitated for what seemed far too short an amount of time, Briella’s lids fluttered lower. And the former queen knew that sweet, rich taste that was rolling past her tongue was not only the girl’s skin, but that of long forgotten victory.


	7. A first, first

Things seemed to unfold a lot smoother than either Regina or Briella expected. They did in fact set up a ‘first date’. The prospect caused Briella to have a near panic attack and called in the big guns for help. 

Of course Snow was there in an instant with many outfit options. Brielle having only casual clothes in her wardrobe, much befitting her former hermit/journalist lifestyle, landed on a blush pink dress from the options Snow brought. She was less then pleased with the dress itself, but it was the lesser of all evils in regards to her other options. 

Once the dress was on, and Snow was excitedly encouraging her to ‘give it a twirl’, Briella grimaced when the skirt floated out widely around her knees, which was generously afforded by the amount of fabric that hung from the synched waste. The bodice was simple enough which hung from thin straps on her shoulders.

After a some what unnecessarily heated debate, Briella told her mother to ‘stuff it’ and grabbed her thick white cardigan from her wardrobe to bring incase it chilled once the sun was down. She didn’t care if it was going to hide too much of the dress. 

Having so much dressy going on below the chin, she decided that a casual bun and very light eye makeup was the best route for the rest. But one horrified yelp later, when she looked in the mirror and saw a full grown ballerina staring back, was enough to have her yanking her hair out of the bun and back into a simple ponytail and throwing her hands up at the rest. 

Of course Snow was more then pleased with the end result and actually looked on with a watery gaze as Briella sat on the couch worrying her freshened-up red painted fingers in wait. A knock on the door had Briella rushing to her feet but glued to her spot instantaneously, leaving Snow to answer the door like the dutiful mother she was trying so desperately to be. 

“Snow, I should have known you would grasp onto any possible parental -“ Regina stopped short once her eyes found Briella in the room. She was not too sure what she was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. “- opportunity.” She focussed back on her former nemesis until her brain could process what the blonde was wearing. She knew the dress was definitely Snow’s. There was no way Briella owned anything with that much chiffon. But damn if the girl didn’t look sweet and enticing as hell in it. 

Briella had yet to speak, or move for that matter. She was dealing with her own physical reaction to what the Mayor was wearing. There was something about black on the older woman that just subtly reminded the girl about her infamous evil past that secretly excited her. A black, form-fitted, sleeveless, knee-length dress was taunting her from across her apartment, and she was an oh so willing victim. 

“Maybe tonight isn't a great time to bring up lost opportunities, Regina.” Snow’s chin was jutting out. Partly because her old enemy was poking fun at what she had immensely enjoyed that night, but mostly because the older woman was openly admiring her daughter right in front of her. 

But Regina missed Snow’s feeble attempt at contempt, because she had already slid past the woman and was making her way to where Briella seemed to be firmly rooted in place. Once the Mayor was standing close enough that the girl had to look up to keep eye contact, she slid a hand softly against the girl’s cheek rubbing her thumb across her cheek bone. “You look lovely, Briella.” 

The girl leaned into her touch smiling against her hand with her eyes closed. Regina looked on fondly as Briella's hand raised to grasp onto the back of the hand on her cheek, as if to keep it there. A clearing of her throat from a not-so-tactful Snow painfully reminded Regina that not only were they not alone, they did have dinner reservations to get to. So she pulled her hand away from the girl’s cheek, but did not let go of her hand which earned her a small, shy smile from Briella while she grabbed her bag and sweater for the evening.

“Shall we?” Regina was already guiding Briella toward the door. Offering Snow a smug smile as she passed, “Thank you for getting the door, dear.”

But Briella was stopping at the door, unwillingly jerking her hand out of Regina’s grasp, to thank her mother - for what the Mayor could only assume was the dress and probably a ton of unnecessary fluttering about. Now Snow was propelling herself away from the door and squeezing the girl to her in a hug, causing Briella to stiffen and Regina to frown at the girl’s obvious discomfort. 

So the Mayor was going against her basic instincts and actually walking towards Snow’s emotional overload, which she coldly ignored, to claim the girl’s hand once again, and not to gently pulling Briella from Snow’s suffocating hold. 

“Geez Regina! I am allowed to hug my daughter.” The outrage on the woman’s face would have been enough to complete her evening but topped with the way Briella was hugging Regina’s arm to her body had the older woman floating on cloud nine.   
“Of course you are, but make sure you do it on your time in the future,” with that she turned on her heel and started to make her way down the stairs of the apartment building with a body attached to her arm.

After one flight of stairs in this odd position, “As much as I really do love the feeling of your body against my arm, I must insist you hold onto the railing, dear.” Regina had noticed the girl’s almost slip a few steps up and she was not about to risk ending their night early due to an avoidable injury.

The Mayor was wondering if she was going to be doing all the talking tonight, as the girl had yet to speak to her. But as they stepped out onto the street Briella turned to face Regina suddenly with a hesitant smile. 

“I haven’t said how amazing you look. I meant to upstairs, because you do - look really amazing. But you distracted me, with your amazingness. So I would apologize, but it’s not really my fault.” And then the girl was walking towards Regina’s car again, clearly pleased with her joke. Chuckling the Mayor followed right behind her reaching around to grab the door handle before Briella could. 

“Thank you for noticing, dear.” And with that the girl was in the car with the door secured. 

The meal was very similar to those they shared before the diner conversation that lead them to their present relationship status - which neither party really had a concrete idea of. Regina opted for the Italian restaurant in town instead of the diner, of course. Granny’s was not exactly deemed first date appropriate. 

It was light and enjoyable. Regina making sure to kept the conversation flowing by not treading too close to any subjects that might make the girl nervous or unsettled. The Mayor found herself smiling through almost the entire meal, which was absurdly unusual, until the bill came and she had to get firm with the girl about putting her wallet away. 

Briella was unclear as to what her place was. She knew, from reading of course, that it was the male’s role in a typical relationship to open the car door, pull out the chair, and pay for the meal. But this was obviously not a typical relationship - and if either of them fit the female role between the two, it had to be Regina. With her impeccable makeup and chic clothing, not to mention those heels - that secretly gave her chills whenever she heard them growing closer to her, she was definitely more feminine then Briella could ever hope to be. So it was no wonder the girl was completely lost as to what was expected from her. But lost and unaware was Briella’s typical state the past few weeks, so this evening was not completely ruined by it. How could she not enjoy sitting across from the most beautiful woman in town that for some reason was what, intrigued by her? 

That was the most Briella had come to be able to accept in the few days that had past since the diner conversation. She knew she was a bit of an anomaly in town, the only one whom seemed to keep completely to themselves in the years engulfed by the curse. She was still learning everyone’s names in town for goodness sake. And of course there was the whole child of prince charming and snow white, product of true love thing that everyone seems to be fascinated by. The whole savior prophecy had died on everyone’s lips as soon as they met her. Easily backed up by the fact that she had not actually broken the curse - not one little bit. Mr. Gold was flabbergasted by the entire situation when it had occurred months ago. 

So she could some what understand why people would be intrigued by her - well not really her, but the idea of her. And that was the problem. Eventually Regina would figure out there wasn’t anything more then what she sees now, and that gets boring really fast. That was why Briella had decided to enjoy this, whatever it was, for as long as it lasted but she knew it would end sooner rather then later. 

Regina knew she had to take this slow. Of course she respected Briella, but she also respected the fact that this was the girl’s first relationship. And she was not going to do anything to scare her off. Which was why, once they meal was over, she drove the girl straight home, walked her to the door and bid her good night with a simple kiss to the hand - just like in the diner. It was not a move Regina often engaged in, but there were enough ‘firsts’ for the girl tonight and she didn't want to overwhelm her. 

Now the former queen was perched on her favorite chair in her den. She could feel the heat from the fire in the fireplace caressing the exposed skin on her right side while she grasp the tumbler of cider in her hand. Her back straighten even more than usual and her empty hand curled around the arm of the chair mimicking the posture she often assumed as a reigning queen on her throne. Only then did she allow all the desires that had been banging against her door of control all night barge through. 

She remembered seeing Briella for the first time that night in her pink flowing dress. Her immediate reaction were thoughts of the delicious irony that ripping such a dainty, virtuous…pure garment from the girl’s body would be. While she and Snow had been able to converse on a more friendly level in recent months, she needed the distraction of bickering with her, to keep her from doing just that. She bought herself enough time to swallow back the overwhelming urge she had to launch herself upon the prey she had been stalking around for weeks. 

But when Briella had sweetly wrapped herself around Regina’s arm later, that was all she needed to forget her raging desires and enjoy the rest of the night. The business with the paying of the check was something she knew was going to need to be addressed in the future. The girl would be paying for nothing and that was just how it was going to be. 

Regina sighed into her glass as she took a small sip of her favorite drink and welcomed the burn that traveled down her throat and into her stomach. It blended into the burning that was currently churning slightly lower, and she knew it was going to be a long night.


	8. Holding on to Control

They continued to develop their slowly emerging relationship with texts, phone calls and a few more meals in the next two weeks. Things would be going very well, if it weren’t for the long nights after dates and certain phone calls, that had Regina perched in her pseudo throne, slowly drowning in cider, trying to will away her unquenched desires. Being so close to what she wanted without having it was slowly driving her mad. The former queen was at a point where almost everything the girl did was igniting her almost untamable hunger. 

She was beginning to loose focus at work. Her mind often drudging up torturous images of how Briella ate her peach the previous afternoon - with the juice running down her arm and the girl giggling before running her tongue from her elbow to her palm to lap it up. The former queen had to literally grip and bottom of the bench they were sitting on to keep her hands to herself. Or the view Regina had down the girl’s t-shirt when she leaned down to pick up her dog. There was lace under that very plain t-shirt. Lace that had magic itching at the former queen’s fingers for two agonizing hours after. 

And there was the exhaustion of course, the Mayor staying up, for god knows how long, trying to ignore the pulsing between her legs in order to find some relief in sleep. If this went on for too much longer she would be forced to take matters in to her own hands. Something she preferred not to do - especially now, when she knew it could never hold a flame to having Briella. 

But of course Regina would keep her distance and respect a pace that the younger girl would be comfortable with. 

Which was why, when they had agreed to meet for lunch today, Regina insisted it be in her office. A safe neutral space that the Mayor knew would keep her head in the safe zone. At least she hoped. 

She was just about done clearing off the paperwork from the coffee table in front of the couch, when there was a timid knock at the door. Briella opened the door slightly and peered in. Once her eyes found Regina bent over at the coffee table she smiled brightly and pushed open the door the rest of the way. 

“Hi Regina! Thanks for calling in the order to Granny’s ahead of time. Skipping the wait time definitely made the walk here more enjoyable.” She brought over the large paper bag, which obviously contained their lunch, to the table where the Mayor was standing.

“It was my pleasure. How are you today, dear?” She mumbled against Briella’s forehead as she placed a chaste kiss there. Although Regina had vowed to take it slow, she was taking measures to integrate small physical touches into their meetings in the hopes of gradually building up to something more. She could only assume she was doing a good job of it since the girl never complained or seemed uncomfortable by anything the older woman was doing. And today was no different.

“Hmmm, not too bad. But so much better now.” And there she was. Smiling up at Regina like the sweetest pastry on her dessert plate waiting, just waiting for the former queen to take a bite. But Regina clenched her fist against her side, returned the smile, and took a step back to start unpacking lunch.

“Let’s see if the Cobb Salad travels well, shall we? Oh! Before I forget…” she made her way back to her desk and pulled her wallet from her bag. “How much do I owe you?”

Briella just waved Regina away while shrugging. “Don’t worry about it. I got it this time.” She had already finished pulling out all the containers and was placing the empty bag on the floor to use for trash later.

“Do not be silly. What was the total?” The Mayor started counted out some bills, guessing at what the number could be based on what she had ordered over the phone.

“Regina, I said I got it. Just leave your wallet and come sit with me.” Briella was patting the the cushion next to where she was sitting, hoping this would convince the older woman to let it go and come get closer. 

She had been enjoying the little acts of affection the Mayor had been bestowing over the past couple of weeks. While the idea of all of these things had worried the girl in thought, when she was in the moment - when it was Regina holding her hand, or kissing her cheek, she was complete at ease with it. And she found herself wanting more. 

But this whole business with money was starting to agitate the girl. At first she didn't want to ruffle any feathers so, while she would make an effort to pitch in initially, once there was resistance from Regina, she let it go quickly. The agitation was growing into annoyance and these unwanted feelings of not be good enough - not an equal were starting to plague her thoughts at night. So this morning, when the Mayor had asked her to lunch, she promised herself that she would be the one footing the bill this time.

“Briella, it is a simple question that requires only a simple answer.” Her hand was on her hip now, a sign of annoyance. They never did have that discussion about money, but it seems like it is a necessary one at this point. Regina thrived on control. And that is what this was about - control. But if she was being honest with herself this was also about these new feelings she was experiencing. She had this pesky desire to protect and care for this girl. She had never felt this way for any of her past lovers, they had always been more of a means to an end for the former queen. 

She was fixing the girl with an expectant gaze and Briella was fighting the urge to just give in. Because honestly, how important was this? But she had made a promise to herself, so she forced herself to push on. “Why can I not just do this for you? Its just lunch.”

The Mayor paused for only a second before she was turning back to her desk and reaching for her phone. “Fine. I’ll just call the diner and find out for myself.”

Briella launched herself from her position on the couch. “Are you kidding me?!? You are being ridiculous!” Now she was completely invested in this fight. A fight she was determined to win. 

Regina was regarding the girl inquisitively, slightly surprised by her outburst. She had never seen her like this. Angry and wound up. She could start to see some color rushing into the girl’s cheeks and her eyebrows were scrunched further down her eyes then she had ever seen them. This, of course, would do nothing to change Regina’s mind on who was ultimately going to be paying the bill.

“Really, dear? Ridiculous is refusing to answer a simple question.” Of course the former queen had no need to raise her voice. She never found the need to raise her voice in order to exude authority. Her words were always loud enough on their own. 

But Briella was a screamer. She was all timid and shy at first, but once you pushed her to a certain level, there was no coming back. It usually worked very much like a sneak attack. You never saw the anger coming so you were always caught off guard, and almost always wound up giving the girl what she wanted out of sheer shock. 

Briella’s temper was having perhaps, not her desired effect on the former queen. The challenge to Regina’s authority was chipping away at her composure and self control. She wanted nothing more than to throw the girl across her desk and show her just who was in charge here. 

“No - NO! Ridiculous, Madam Mayor, is a gown woman unable to accept lunch from someone who cares about her. It’s been weeks and you have NEVER let me pay for anything. I am paying for this lunch Regina!” 

It was too much for Regina’s self control. The elevating banter Briella was aggressively volleying with her and the weeks upon weeks of pent up sexual tension she was struggling with. She had been feeling her control slipping between her fingers slowly for days now, and while she had been able to clamp her fingers around it every other time, in this moment, with Briella glowering at her across the room, her eyes blazing, cheeks colored and stance defensive, Regina lost it. 

She charged across the room with purpose, her sights set on the blonde. Briella had absolutely no time to react, making the former queen’s ability to maneuver her body easier then it should have been. She had the girl up against the wall of her office, her wrists held together in one of her hands above her head and the the other hand was threaded through the blonde locks up to the root. 

Briella’s eyes had gone wide with shock and she expelled an audible gasp that started a stirring in former queen’s stomach.

“You test my patience, dear.” She pulled down on the girls hair slightly, forcing her head to tilt back so that she had no choice but to look up, into the older woman’s eyes. 

The girls heart was racing in her ears, her breath was rapid and she was treading on the thin ice of lake fear.

The image of having the girl in this position, the feeling of having her trapped against the wall and her body was overwhelming her senses and causing her to teeter between the Regina Mills of Storybrook and the Evil Queen. 

She knew that Regina Mills would give the girl the opportunity to adjust. The time to push away, give her an out. But the Evil Queen never backed down once she saw the lust in her prey’s eyes. That was all the consent she would ever need and then she would take. She would hunt, devour, and drain. 

So while she could see the lust and arousal dancing in Briella’s eyes, she could also see fear. And the fear was something Regina Mills had to know was not of her. She understood the girl’s fear of the unknown, but it could not be of her.

“Now is when you will need to say no, Briella.” She rushed out through teeth gritted in a struggle to keep her hunger at bay. “Say no, and I will walk away.” 

Briella’s breath was rolling out her mouth and dancing warmly across Regina’s face. “I - I can’t.”  
Regina closed her eyes against the regection. “I could never say no to you.” 

The former queen's eyes shot open and then it was done. Her lips were crashing against the girl’s in frantic need. Burning arousal was rolling through her body stoking the fire raging in her core. Her hand tightened in the girl’s hair locking her head in it’s tilted position and her body was pressing agains the girl’s, firmly trapping her against the wall - essentially engulfing the girl whole. 

The older woman’s tongue pushed against the girl’s lips forcing entrance into her mouth. Briella moaned deep in her throat at the sensation and then smiled into the kiss. Nothing she had ever experienced had even come close to how amazing this felt. Her entire body was shocked alive and thrumming with undeniable want. 

As she continued to relish in the feel of the girl’s mouth, Briella pulled at her restrained arms in an attempt to grab onto her captive, forgetting she no longer had access to them, and a growl, born from control, rolled through the former queen’s chest. 

Briella whimpered in response and felt her hips jerk against the older woman’s, on their own accord. Regina felt the rocking of the girl’s hips and knew she had to end the kiss. She leaned her forehead against the girl’s to catch a bit of her breath, to ensure she took the time to regain her composure. She couldn't bring herself to free Briella just yet, after all, it had taken so long to get her into this position - she was not willing to give it up so easily. 

Once she had a bit more control she opened her eyes to see an overly flushed girl peering back up at her. Regina could still see the lingerings of lust swirling in those expressive green eyes, but she knew she had to stop herself right then and there or there would be no going back. And that was not how she wanted this scene to go. 

Realizing that she had yet to release the girl’s hands, she pushed back off of Briella enough to slowly lower her arms. Rubbing her wrists to ease some of the soreness that was bound to be there after such an extended restraint, Regina finally broke the silence. “I am so sorry, Briella. I should never have forced myself on you like that.” 

After a moment the blonde offered a small smile and a shrug, “I…no, I liked it.” Her voice was small again but her words were so loud they rung in the former queen’s ears for hours after.


	9. Hostile Hunger

She raised her hands to grasp each side of Briella’s face before leaning in to kiss her again, more gently this time. Because while she was driven almost purely by her insatiable, predatory hunger for this girl, she also cared a great deal for her. Probably more than she was comfortable admitting at this point. But there it is was. A warming in her chest that the glowing green eyes and shy smile of the blonde could only bring. 

She pulled away before the kiss could turn more aggressive again. Because being this close, with the tension that has still not been released, it was inevitable. Rubbing her thumb across Briella’s bottom lip Regina could not tear her gaze away for the girl’s face. She was smiling with such affection and, what was that? Trust?

But that had Regina pushing away from the girl suddenly. A familiar fear thrummed in her chest, a fear of herself. The older woman knew the desires she harbored for the girl. Desires that lead her to unthinkable acts. She knew what she was capable of doing if she even let go just a little. It was something that had been tormenting her nights. 

While she spent many nights fighting her arousal in the comfort of her mansion, there was a reason she locked herself away to deal with it. And the battle to control herself was partnered with the fear of what could happen from those desires. It had been eating away at Regina every night since their conversation at the diner. 

And here Briella was, having been forced against the wall and still looking at the brunette like that. Like she didn’t know what Regina did to her lovers. Like she didn’t know what she was capable of. Of course she didn't know - most people didn’t. But it wasn’t safe for the girl. Not if the girl was not even trying to protect herself. Not if she was unknowingly just offering herself up to the former queen. The older woman was practically salivating from the thought. 

“Briella, you, you should go.” And the older woman could hear herself as she spoke. She knew just how horrible this sounded. It was killing her, thinking about how much this would hurt the girl. But the alternative was worse. So much worse. If Regina did not get some space to breath, she could very well wind up never being able to forgive herself for what could - would happen.

And of course, the crushing pain on the girl’s face was squeezing at the older woman’s heart. She could see the tears building up in the girl’s eyes as she was trying desperately to blink them back in embarrassment. The cold shock of rejection was dragging her quickly from the burning pool of wanton desire she had been floating in just a moment ago, and slamming her onto the icy hard ground of inadequacy. 

“Uh, sure.” she was sidestepping away from Regina now. Panic and embarrassment fighting to control how the blonde could get herself out of the room. She was grabbing her things as quickly as she could, though not as gracefully as she would like. She dropped her bag twice before Regina gave in to the girl’s escalating distress and had to make it go away.

She rushed to the girl, grabbing at her hands to make her to try and stop her moving. “I’m sorry, Briella, please understand -“ But the girl was jerking her hands out of the older woman’s grasp and pushing Regina away from her in a desperation to flee. 

“I g-get it Regina. Don’t w-worry about it.” Briella hated how her voice quivered. All she wanted was the quickest exit with the least embarrassment. The panic was setting in and she was struggling to keep her breaths even. She would know that she wasn't going to make it home if she was still able to process any concrete thoughts, beside the need to run and get away. The pain in her chest was increasing rapidly and she was clutching at the clothing there trying to relieve it. 

Regina was having her own moment of panic and was quickly realizing that letting Briella leave right now would be a mistake she could not live with. It had taken them both so long to get to where they were now and the Mayor was not about to let this misunderstanding ruin everything. 

So determination had Regina racing across her office to get in between Briella and the door that she was quickly closing in on. Once she had her back to the door, cutting the girl’s only exit off, she could finally get a good look at Briella’s face again, which had the Mayor pushing back off the door and rushing to the girl. 

She could see the girl’s hand twisted into her shirt front, and the sheer panicked agony flashing in the her eyes had Regina’s blood running cold. 

“Briella, Briella! What’s wrong?!” She was pushing the girl’s hair out of her face, cupping the sides of her face to try and get her to look up into her eyes. That was when she could finally hear the girl’s struggle to breathe, her breaths coming in ragged gulps. Tears were slipping down her cheeks and she was far paler than she was earlier. 

Even if Briella wanted to talk to the older woman, she couldn’t, she was beyond talking, frantic for relief she didn't know how to get. She could feel her whole body start to shake and it was getting harder to support herself when so much energy was going into just trying to breathe. 

Regina could feel the girl’s legs start to give out and supported her weight as she lowered them both to the ground. “It’s ok, Briella. I have you. Its going to be ok.” But Regina knew those comforting words were for both of them, because she was starting to get worried. This was definitely a panic attack and while Regina knew the girl had some form of an anxiety disorder, this was very new for her and she wasn’t sure how bad it could get.

So she gathered the girl into her lap, wrapped her arms around her and rocked her softly on the floor of her office. Briella stiffened at first. No one had ever held her before. But smelling the light essence of apples that was most definitely Regina, and feeling the warm strength of the older woman’s body against hers, had her relaxing into the embrace enough to tuck her face into Regina’s neck while she fought to even out her breaths. 

The Mayor was whispering words of comfort against the girl’s hair as she placed gentle kisses to the top of her head. She was so angry with herself. Already she was causing Briella so much pain and it was just from her trying to spare her from a different kind of distress. 

Regina knew she had such darkness in her. So much capacity for pain and evil. And yet she was plagued with the unyielding desire to feast on such a girl, that she would ultimately destroy. It was a cruel path in life she was forced to walk, the need to feed the malevolence in her heart with the purity and goodness it craved. Of course her darkness would be drawn to and thrive on Briella’s innocence and light. 

And it was her own curse she had cast that had created such a creature. Rumple always said there was a price for magic and this was her price. All she wanted was a happy ending of her own, little did she know casting the dark curse would foster a being of light and goodness that her twisted heart couldn't resist. And it wasn’t enough to desire the girl. She had to go ahead and actually care for her - fall in love with her even. She had just found Briella and she already knew the poor girl’s fate. She could see the bleak future of anguish and desolation this love would leave. Making it the worst kind of torture to know it would be herself that would obliterate this beautiful creature she held in her arms. No one told her that the cost of that curse would be her own cursed existence. That getting her happy ending meant bleeding dry and slaughtering the object of her happiness. That hers would be the hand that would gradually create her own persecution. The slow massacre of Regina Mills.


End file.
